


Arcane.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Hello My Old Heart. [2]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DREAMBUR POG, Dealing with accidental baby acquisition, Gen, Long haired Dream, Lost childhood sweethearts, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Realistic Minecraft, Schlattdad, Traitor Tubbo Au, Wilbur and Dream love each other i promise, traitor george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Tubbo’s whole life flipped upside down the second he and Dream met in the clearing, but now that he had Tommy back on his side, he knew everything happened for a reason. He was happier than he had ever been in his whole life, and it was all thanks to the people around him.But when an old stranger vows to be back, and a unconnected dad tries to make his return, will his perfect life stay the same?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Hello My Old Heart. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910473
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Arcane.

**Author's Note:**

> I died for a long time but.... me back

“Inure.” 

Directly after those words were muttered, a leather bound book was slammed shut, catching the attention of nothing but a few dust particles. Pale hands let the book fall, face down, hiding the title. In favour of the old book, they grab a new book, a much cleaner leather bound book, it’s title blank, just like it’s pages.

“Arcane.”

-☘︎︎-

Dark brown eyes scanned his surroundings cautiously, hands gripping tightly onto his bag as his feet shuffled forwards slowly. George understood the deal he made with Wilbur, he understood why the man did it, but he couldn’t say he was pleased.

All he wanted to do was make sure Sapnap and Dream were safe, but how well did he really do? Did he really do so poorly that a copy cat image of him needed to take over? That a random general claiming to be Dream’s long lost friend needed to step in and keep them safe?

Apparently so.

And now here he was, walking through the different climates, a newly tamed horse at his side, saddling all of his stuff, his only saving grace was his new company. “This isn’t over General... one day i’ll be back, deal or no deal.” Even if it was the last thing he did, he’d go back to Fantasia, maybe a day after the general finally got killed, or maybe he’ll come back in a body back.

Either way this wasn’t over, he wasn’t finished, his story wasn’t finished.

George would be back in Fantasia, he would be back with Dream, he would be back with Sapnap, where he belonged. He couldn’t lose them, not now, not after everything he gave up for them, after everything he gave up for Sapnap, for love.

He sold away Tubbo to Schlatt, he left his hometown, and it was all for nothing. But he wouldn’t let it stay that way, he had new plans, new friends that could help him figure everything out, new friends that would help hi- 

“Are you alright George? You’re talking to yourself?” A concerned voice spoke up, a hooded figure shorter than him, shaking him out of his thoughts. The man reminded him so much of Bad, it hurt as much as it comforted him.

Brown eyes glared directly at the hooded figure, before he let out a sigh, shaking his head, “I’m absolutely fine, just thinking about my hometown... how to return, because i will be, i will be returning.”

Crystalline blue eyes seemed to widen at the statement, while his other companion just smirked at his ambition. “I... alright George, we promised we’d help you... but are you sure it’s a good idea? Didn’t you... get thrown out?”

“I NEVER GOT THROWN OUT-“ his outburst was met with a venomous green stare, reminding him so much of Dream’s eyes, yet oh so different. “-...i made a deal, but if he’s gone then the deal’s over.”

That seemed to satisfy his two companions, and they turned back to their own little conversation, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Even both of their horses spend their time together, never mingling with his, he didn’t know what that meant but he doubted it was a good thing.

Not that it mattered, he was with them purely because they agreed to help him, it was nothing more than that.

He swore it, they would only distract him from what was important. George was just here to get back to Dream and Sapnap, he wasn’t here to make friends, no matter how nice they were to him, it was merely a distraction. And he wouldn’t let himself get distracted, he has to get rid of General Soot, distracted men can’t get rid of a general.

-☘︎︎-

Hands fiddled with the letter, still studying it word for word with pure disbelief, always making sure to keep it in a perfect condition. He doesn’t want to ruin these words, the words that would lead him to his son, after years and years of searching.

After having been alone with the letter for hours, he stopped caring about the little brother and son Clay had managed to get. The letter mentioned no father, he wasn’t replaced, his family simply grew.

And for the first time in years, Schlatt put away his bottle, he locked up his liquor cabinet with full confidence. He knew there would be relapses left to come, but he wanted to meet his son as a sober man, he wanted to meet Clay’s family a sober man. 

He wanted to see what a wonderful man his son had become, a formidable foe in battle, and the commander of Fantasia, a position he wanted to hold so long ago. Schlatt hadn’t even seen his son yet, but he felt his future begin, hope bustling in his chest.

“I’m coming home Clay, i promise.”

For the first time in a few hours he put the letter down, walking away from his desk and towards his room. It was supposed to be like his house, a place where he’d stay, but it always felt too lonely, it was empty without his son.

But it was bearable now that he knew where his son was, everything was going perfectly.

The entirety of l’Manberg was his, and it didn’t stop there, oh Eraniel it didn’t stop there. He would fix his family as well, he would meet his son and... his new son, his life would be complete once again.

No longer was he the merchant unable to provide for his son, now he was a ruler, a ruler of a city, and he was perfectly capable of providing for his family, no matter how horrible the means he took to get here were.

It was all worth it now, he would go to Fantasia, and he would meet with Clay. He would sit together with him at the dinner table again, giggling and laughing like old times, this time accompanied with another tiny son and a grandchild, he could take his family back to the flower fields.

So many things he wanted to do, he needed to tell Quackity about this, he needed to make sure the other man was able take care of l’Manberg for a little while, good enough to not upset a god. Because for the first time in years, Schlatt was going to take a vacation.

He doesn’t care if Wilbur decides to try and take back l’Manberg, he’ll have Quackity deal with it, the man was capable enough. And he’d understand, he’d understand the second he explained why he even wanted a vacation, and even if he didn’t he’d still have gone through with it.

Schlatt only hoped Clay wouldn’t hate him too much when he found out just exactly who he was.

-☘︎︎-

Tubbo looked at his brother, at those emerald eyes brimming with tears. Once again, they’re at the field, the same field Dream told him about his past with Wilbur so long ago. “You know what Tubbo? I’ve never told you about my family have i? Schlatt... he’s my- he’s our father.” A bitter chuckle filled the air between them, and Tubbo felt his heart drop down to his feet.

“I doubt he know who i am now but... but i want him to, is that bad Tubbo?” The boy in question looked up at his brother in shock, before his eyebrows knitted together in devastation, matching his brother. 

Lips opened and closed repeatedly, as Tubbo was left gaping, searching for an answer to give to Dream, until he finally managed to force out a few words. “No! No... it’s not.. bad.” The words felt weak, as Tubbo was still processing the others’ words. The wind rustling through the flowers, some petals ripping loose, the winds temperamental.

A small and weak smile pulled at Dream’s lips, and Tubbo felt warm strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to his brother. “He’s changed, he’s different, but he’s still my dad. I won’t deny his actions... but i promise, he used to be a better man, and he always has been a great father.”

At Dream’s soft whispering, he closed his eyes. Maybe he could believe what Dream was saying was true, maybe he’s just believing him for his own need of comfort, no matter what it was, Tubbo started to accept the words with open arms.

“You said that he’s our dad Dream... did you mean that?” The change of conversation was swift, but the innocence and awe in Tubbo’s voice must’ve carried over, he knew it the second Dream wheezed so happily. 

Long fingers started running through Tubbo’s hair as his brother whispered “Of course i meant it, you’re my brother Tubbo, my family is your family.” He was unable to hold back the waterworks that came after, and Tubbo ended up pressing his face against Dream’s shoulder, letting the elder comfort him.

“I wouldn’t have met with Wilbur if it wasn’t for you Tubbo, none of this would have happened without your help, the least i could do is call you my brother.” 

Dream’s fingers kept playing with Tubbo’s hair, as the mood between the two started to shift. Tubbo’s eyes closing more and more as the seconds passed, until the young boy was fully asleep against Dream’s shoulder, the blond still caressing the brown strands of hair.

“Sleep well Tubbo.”

-☘︎︎-

When he offered to take the young blond boy into his house, he wasn’t prepared for the rowdy redhead to invite himself into Phil’s house. Just like he wasn’t ready for the silently menacing pink haired man to join his household, sneaking in his own stuff before sneaking himself in, and he certainly wasn’t ready for the infamous General Soot to worm his way into his heart, with a son of his own to add to the mix!

The time he realised he actually became a father, he cried, tears of joy of course, but he cried nonetheless. It had slipped from Techno’s mouth first, when the young man stumbled out of his small garden, hands covered and cheeks covered in dirt. 

Phil remembered the small question his son gave him, and the uttering of the word ‘Dad’ was enough to bring him to tears, and it was the exact moment he knew he’d do anything for these boys.

The time he realised he became a grandfather as well, was right after he met Wilbur’s lover, Dream. And with him, he met the squirming bundle of joy called Adrian, and his slight hints of blond hair.

When the couple offered to let him hold their son, he already knew. His own son was asking him to hold his son, Phil couldn’t reject the offer, taking the young child into his arms. Cooing at the boy, watching brightly brown eyes staring up at him, and Phil felt himself fall in love immediately.

None of them had been his family for long, but they were his family, and that was all that really mattered.

That’s what he was trying to tell himself while baby sitting Adrian, with the rest of his sons making a ruckus around him. He knew he should’ve said no to Wilbur’s excited smile the second he saw it, Techno, Tommy and Fundy, the sons living in his house, were already enough to deal with Adrian was just more work.

But he could never say no, not when Wilbur explained why he even wanted him to babysit Adrian. All he wanted was to spend a loving evening with Dream, without having to watch their son in the process.

“TECHNO YOU BITCH I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT.” Phil felt his eyes roll into the back of his eyes, before he set Adrian on the side of the couch. His knees cracked as Phil got off the couch, getting ready to scold his kids for their ruckus. 

This was his every day life now, sure it was chaotic, but it didn’t matter, he grew used to it.

“Tommy you better put down that knife, Techno give your brother his food back.” Both boys stopped what they were doing when they heard him, turning around to face him, looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Which was a close enough comparison, seeing as Techno was holding Tommy's food above him, taunting the younger. 

The clatter of a knife dropping to the ground was the first thing he heard, and it was followed by the sound of Tommy roughly ripping the plate of food away from Techno. "Thank you dad! Tell the bitch boy to never steal my food again!" With a huff Tommy stormed off back to his room, leaving him to stare at Techno.

Techno stared back at him before shrugging, turning around, and leaving the kitchen. Leaving Phil alone in the kitchen, staring down at the knife on the ground, little soldier kids.

-☘︎︎-

He doesn’t remember finding the letter very well, what he does clearly remember is the flare of betrayal welling up inside himself the second he saw the letter. How could he? How could he of all people write a letter to Schlatt? Practically inviting him into the city?

Of all people he suspected would ever betray him, Dream was one of the people furthest from his mind. But the various letters strewn around said enough, several letters, all of them addressed to Schlatt. Talking to him like he wasn’t a monster ready to destroy two whole cities just to find Dream, talking to him like he could be an understanding father.

He was convinced that everyone already knew the truth, that Schlatt wasn’t a good man, but that letter, that damned letter with that oh so familiar handwriting was proving him wrong. How could Dream of all people give away his own damn position, and invite him to visit no less?

Without even hesitating for a moment, Wilbur stormed out of the room, marching directly towards the living room. He had things to say, questions to ask, and he wouldn’t let it wait another second.

Dream would damn well suffer the consequences of it too, suffer the consequences of thoughtlessly selling out his own family, of selling out their hard fought future. 

And this all lead him to the warpath he was on now, his thoughts running a mile a minute as he ran directly into the living room, seeing Dream relaxing on the couch, without a care for himself. “I thought you told me you were done with Schlatt? And then i stumble into y-our room and you’ve written that madman countless of letters?” 

Before Dream could even open his lips, he threw down a bunch of the letters, a furious expression on his face. “I made a deal with George to keep you safe, so i could spend time with you and our son, and you sell us out to Schlatt?”

Hot tears were running down his cheeks as Wilbur shook his head, “You can’t be serious Dream!” He didn’t understand, why would his lover do this. Of course he knew Schlatt was Dream’s dad, and Phil made him understand how it felt to have a father, he knew Dream probably missed it but couldn’t he at least have told Wilbur? “Why didn’t you at least tell me, Dream?”

Silence filled the space between them, and he felt Dream’s green eyes watch him, definitely incredibly upset with him. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to upset you Wilbur... i...-“

Chocolate brown eyes widen at his lover’s words, and he felt anger ignite in his body. “Dream... you’re just like George.” Wilbur heard a soft growl, before the sound of Dream getting up from the couch resonated through the room. 

The world seemed to slow down to a halt the second Dream spoke up, nothing moved, and everything was dead silent. “And you’re just like Schlatt, you lied to me too Wilbur, you never told me about George, oh wait, i’m sorry, your duel with Schlatt, isn’t that right?”

For once he was absolutely speechless as the fine details in Dream’s face, all of them marred with anger. “You just thought you’d fucking keep that from me Wilbur? What fucking deal did you make? Oh Ruaetyel damn you Wilbur.” Anguish and worry mixed in Dream’s voice, and Wilbur didn’t know how to respond, the only thing that could leave his mouth was a simple,

“Dream...”

**Author's Note:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
